1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water saving devices for toilet flush tanks. More specifically, the invention is an adjustable attachment for flush mechanisms that terminates a flush before the entire volume of water in the tank has exited.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Saving water in toilet flush tanks is a matter of current concern in many water short areas of the country, and a variety of devices are known for reducing the volume of each flush. Most popular is a brick placed in the flush tank to displace its volume in water. More elaborate devices include liners for the tank, which likewise displace a volume of water. While these devices accomplish the task of reducing water volume per flush, they also reduce the efficiency of the flush by reducing the weight of water available behind the initial water rushing into the toilet bowl. In addition, bricks and like fillers may interfere with the free operation of the float connected to the water inlet valve.
Another approach often tried is a modified structure for the flushing mechanism, often involving special levers and arms for locking the water outlet plug in predetermined positions. Such modified mechanisms are restricted in use to flush tanks having sufficient space and proper design to receive the new mechanisms. Most modified mechanisms are designed for use with an outlet plug as shown in FIG. 6 and are not adaptable to the more modern flap shown in FIG. 7. Thus, a person wishing to save water by using a prior art device must install a new tank or flushing mechanism, often at prohibitive expense. In addition, complex lever systems are unsatisfactory because of the natural scale that builds on submerged plumbing and can cause malfunction.